The Horrors of FanFiction
by The Golden Na'vi
Summary: Team Kakashi discovers what exactly has been going on here at FanFiction, and one of them knows a little more than the others. No flames please, as they will be used to roast marshmallows. Constructive Critisism is welcome.


"K-Kakashi-sensei! Please! You have to come quickly! This is important!" Kakashi quickly looked as to where the loud disturbance was coming from, not surprised to be seeing Naruto running right behind him. Sighing, he lovingly dog-eared the page which he was reading in his beloved Icha-Icha novel. "What is it Naruto?" he said in a monotone voice. That was when he noticed his ex-pupil's hysterical look.

"Naruto! What happened?!?!" he demanded suddenly getting worried. "It- It's too horrible to talk about! Just please come with me quickly!" the jinchurriki host exclaimed immediately taking to the rooftops. _'What could have happened?' _the great Copy Nin mused, following suit. When they got to their destination, it turned out to be at Naruto's own apartment. "What are we doing here? Naruto, if this turns out to be one of your pranks, 1000 years of pain will have nothing on what I'm gonna do to you."

"No, Kakashi-sensei! It's not a trick! Just look!" Naruto said, heading into his bedroom, Kakashi tailing him. There Kakashi was met with a sight he had never seen in his 30-odd years. It looked like a notebook, but it was open in what looked like half, on its side. The top half glowed a bright white, whilst the bottom half contained row after of strange, square buttons. It had a strange logo on the front, one of the outline of an apple with a bite taken out of it.

"Naruto, what is that?" Kakashi asked, looking confused. "It's called a computer, Sensei. Or to be more specific, a laptop. All the other countries have them, and they've become quite the rage in Konoha. They connect to something called the Internet, and they're supposed to be the greatest invention of all time, but that was before I discovered it contained monstrosities like this, this so called Fanfiction." Naruto answered, his nose crinkling in disgust.

"What's so bad about it? Is it a weapon? What is it?" Kakashi asked, confused. "Fanfiction is a website dedicated to people writing stories about their favorite books, plays, TV shows, and cartoons, all of those things. Well, I discovered they're writing stories about US, Sensei. And not just any stories, too." At this, Kakashi's eyebrows shot up in realization. "No, not _those_ types of stories…" Naruto nodded solemnly. "Hai, Sensei. _Those _stories. And some are extremely disturbing, for example..."

At that precise moment, Sakura came in through the front door. "Ah, Sakura! You're just in time! Naruto was about to show me something important!" Kakashi exclaimed. Naruto promptly filled her in with all the details, and thus they proceeded to venture into the rated M section of Fanfiction. "Hey! What does that say?" Sakura noticed something peculiar in one of the story titles. It looked like the first four letters of her name, an "x", and another four letters.

"Uh, n-nothing!" Naruto exclaimed, quickly covering up the screen of the laptop. Kakashi, who by that point was already reading his favorite hentai novel, having already lost all interest in what Naruto wanted to show him, suddenly noticed how the aforementioned teenager was going out of his way to cover up the contents of the monitor of the laptop.

"Naruto, what are you hiding from Sakura?" Kakashi demanded. Hearing his Sensei's curious voice, Naruto promptly proceeded to freak out. "N-NOTHING, SENSEI!!!" the teenager shrieked, his voice cracking painfully. Okay, now both Kakashi and Sakura knew something was up. "Naruto, if you don't move out of the way or tell me what's up right now, I'll…" Sakura cut-off mid-word, her fist blazing bright green with chakra.

"Eh, heh, heh." the blonde-headed nin chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Alright, you asked for it!" Sakura replied venomously. "OK, WAIT, WAIT!!" Naruto quickly moved out of his chair at lightning speed. "Thank you." replied Sakura sweetly, sitting down. "Uh, no problem?" Naruto squeaked.

By this point Kakashi had come up behind Sakura, and was now scanning the computer screen from behind her chair. "So what were you trying to hide?" he asked chuckling. He remembered he used to have the same reaction when his sensei had caught him with a couple of _Kunoichi Bunny_ magazines as Naruto had previously.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." Naruto replied sheepishly, turning bright red. "Hey, Sensei. Look at this." Sakura announced. Kakashi directed his attention toward the computer screen. "What do you think this means? KakaSaku." she said, pointing to the place on the monitor where those words were. "I haven't the foggiest, Sakura." Kakashi replied, his hidden eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Well, let's check it out!" she exclaimed brightly. "The story's called 'As Moonlight Falls'. Sounds interesting." the Sharingan user mused. Sakura clicked on the story, and they began reading. Well, in actuality, Sakura was reading whilst Kakashi was just skimming the screen when something caught his eye. _He plunged into her hot wetness and she squirmed in delight. "Sensei, PLEASE! MORE!" she cried. "Is this what you want, Sakura?" he breathed roughly into her ear. "Y-yes!" she cried as he suddenly picked up the pace. "K-Kashi! Ka-Ka-SHI!" she screamed with every hard thrust into her very being. "SAKURA!!" he moaned as he came._

Kakashi blinked, once, twice, before he yelped and fell backwards onto his bum. He knew this stuff shouldn't affect him as much as it had, considering the stuff he read in public, but it was about him and his ex-student for Pete's sake! Of course it would affect him! He quickly stood up and leaned over a very shocked Sakura and slammed the top down on the laptop. Or at least he tried to. He managed to bring the top down on four of Sakura's fingers that were still on the mousepad. "OWW! SENSEI WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!" Sakura exclaimed, promptly putting her fingers in her mouth to ease the painful throb in each one.

Seeing her fingers in her mouth like that made Kakashi yelp again before he started to scurry out the door of Naruto's apartment. He had to get out of here and go train, leap in a cold river or SOMETHING. By this point, Naruto was practically peeing on himself trying to hold back the laugh that was quickly escaping his mashed-together lips. "What's gotten into HIM?" Sakura asked. "I don't know," Naruto shrugged composing his face, "but whatever it was is on that computer." Sakura just looked at him for a second before squinting her eyes and making the I've-got-my-eyes-on-you sign. She quickly turned back to the computer opened it, and kept reading.

A few minutes later, Sakura's eyes turned round as golf balls, and she quickly gasped then fainted. '_It couldn't have been THAT bad_,' Naruto thought, '_I didn't even spend that much time on it!_' He snickered to himself as he stood up and cracked his knuckles. He then proceeded to move Sakura to the couch, and sat down on the chair himself. _'Well, time for round two!' _he thought with an evil grin and proceeded to start typing like crazy.

Author's Note: Well, whaddya think? I can make this into a longer story if I get more reviews, pretty please? *makes puppy dog face* Alright, hope you have a nice day and thank you for reading! Review please!

Ja Ne!

-Yajaira1996


End file.
